Grandes Sorpresas
by Usucapio
Summary: El mayor miedo de Cassie se presenta: una nueva mujer en la vida de su padre.
**_* NOTA: ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Warner. Mi único propósito es entretener y disfrutar._**

* * *

− ¿Dónde está? –preguntó molesta, aunque la respuesta siempre era la misma.

−Escapó al departamento de su padre, General.

−No sé por qué me molesto en preguntar, ¿qué hay de Jacqui?

−Con Cassie, General— respondió el cabo apenado.

No dijo nada, caminó hecha una fiera hacia la salida. Tenía asuntos pendientes con Cage.

* * *

El cuadro cayó, destrozándose en mil pedazos. La foto estaba un poco mallugada, pero nada grave. Cassie lo recogió de entre todos los trozos de vidrio después de ayudar a su amiga. Miró la foto con un poco de añoranza y la puso en la repisa de la que se había caído.

— ¿Tu padre no se molestará? —preguntó preocupada.

— ¿De su princesa?, por supuesto que no. Esa patada estuvo increíble y aún más la manera en la que la esquivaste. Él a diferencia de ella sí está orgulloso de mí. — Nunca había entendido cómo su padre se había fijado en una mujer tan diferente a él. Claramente agradecía eso a nombre de su existencia, pero aun así no lo comprendía.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Deja de preocuparte y sigamos, ¿o es que tienes miedo? —la retó.

La respuesta de Jacqui surgió acompañada de un golpe en el estómago que dejó a Cassie sin aliento.

—Mi padre siempre lo dice, los Cage's definitivamente nunca saben cuándo callarse.

Antes de que Cassie pudiera contra-atacar, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose las detuvo enseguida. Se miraron temiendo lo peor: Sonya.

El momento parecía eterno y la identidad de la persona al otro lado de la puerta no se terminaba de revelar. Incluso pareció que Cassie recuperó el aliento. Un suspiro al unísono emanó de las jóvenes guerreras que había contenido sus respiraciones durante un buen rato. Era Johnny.

— ¡Hola preciosas!, un momento, ¿no deberían estar en la base de las Fuerzas Especiales? — preguntó nervioso.

—Sí, deberíamos— contestó Cassie contrariada. La actitud de su padre era nueva. Una actitud que podría clasificarla como anti-Cage. No se trataba de que su padre no fuera nervioso, claro que lo era, pero no con ella.

Que Cassie escapara para ver a Johnny era casi una rutina. Él se alegraba, Sonya se molestaba, llegaba al departamento de su padre por ella, discutían un poco y era obligada a regresar a las Fuerzas Especiales, así era cada que Sonya estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para no prestarle atención y luego poder escapar.

− ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Cassie con los celos de hija activados.

Una mujer pelirroja, piernas largas y con larga cabellera se asomó con timidez detrás de su padre. Ésta vestía una minifalda y un saco a juego, llevaba una libreta entre los brazos y una bolsa colgaba de su hombro derecho.

—Es una periodista que quiere entrevistarme— la voz parecía sonarle cada vez más nerviosa. Definitivamente su padre no era bueno mintiendo, o al menos no sabía mentirle a ella.

Cassie lo miró con odio, por un momento Johnny sintió que ésta había sido Sonya y no su pequeña. El parecido físico que tenían era muy notable, y era precisamente ese parecido que hacían de su hija alguien de temer. Una pequeña Sonya con actitudes Cage, una combinación aterradora para quienes son muy sensibles.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿de qué revista? ¿Caza fortunas? — cuestionó con una mirada burlesca y bastante amenazante.

— ¡Cassie! —la incomodidad de Jacqui era evidente. No tardó en reflejarse que era una reacción propia de su padre, Jax.

La mujer no se inmutó. La miró de forma agradable, sonrió y contesto de forma pacífica:

—Soy de una revista independiente, no es muy conocida y con una exclusiva como la de Johnny, pronto escucharás más de ella. —Para la pequeña de los Cage, que llamara a su padre por su nombre, era una declaración de guerra.

La furia de Cassie aumentó ante una mentira tan evidente. Esa mujer tenía pinta de prostituta barata. Una mujer arribista que sólo buscaba aprovecharse de su padre, y si éste se lo permitía, Cassie nunca lo perdonaría.

Johnny conocía esa expresión en el rostro de su pequeña, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, temía muchas cosas.

—Es suficiente preciosa, ella sólo hace su trabajo.

Para una persona normal, las palabras de Johnny eran totalmente razonables y sin ninguna clase de agresión, para Cassie era totalmente diferente. Quizás tenía que ver con que la figura de regaños o llamadas de atención eran exclusivas de su madre, quizás era el amor que le tenía a su padre, quizás era su temperamento, miles de cosas podían explicar su impresión. A pesar de ello, ninguna realmente razonable.

Miró a Johnny como nunca antes en su vida. Una mirada fría y sin un ápice del amor que siempre le había demostrado. Cassie rabiaba internamente. Su padre, había preferido a una "sucia ramera" sobre su hija.

El timbre de la puerta sonó tal campana de ring, salvando a Johnny de la furia de su "pequeña" princesa.

El terror se hizo presente para todos menos la bella mujer. Sonya Blade apareció detrás de la puerta. Estaba furiosa y cansada del comportamiento de su hija.

Al entrar no notó la tensión del ambiente, ya ella cargaba con sus propios problemas como para lidiar con otros que pudiera tener Johnny. Pero su atención sí fue desviada hacia la bella pelirroja que estaba detrás de Johnny, ocultando su rostro de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rose?

Cassie se sorprendió ante el reconocimiento de su madre. Esperaba celos o algo por el estilo. Miró a Jacqui, y en su mirada sólo había confusión. No sabían qué estaba pasando.

— ¡Sonya, ya teníamos mucho sin vernos! ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves más delgada. Te juro que no entiendo cómo es que te ves más joven día con…

—Cage, ¿qué está sucediendo? —interrumpió, la voz de Sonya parecía ser de miedo y nerviosismo. Los papeles se estaban invirtiendo.

Las miradas se fijaron en Johnny, él estaba paralizado.

—Pues… pensaba hablar con el Secretario Blake, él estaba indispuesto así que envió a su asistente Rose, para tratar mi regreso a las Fuerzas Especiales. Tenemos planeado crear un pequeño escuadrón de jóvenes guerreros entrenados por mí.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?! — gritaron madre e hija con una marcada diferencia de emociones.

Cassie corrió a abrazar a su padre, estaba llena de emoción y alegría. Por su parte, Sonya supo que su vida volvería a dar un giro, al menos esperaba que no fuera como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Cassie volvió a la base junto con Jacqui. Rose, Sonya y Johnny se quedaron a hablar de lo que pasaría después. El secretario Blake había estado totalmente de acuerdo y encantado de crear ese nuevo escuadrón, a manos de su actor favorito. Como General y madre, Sonya aceptó sin muchas ganas.

Rose se fue sin mucho demorar.

Sonya y Johnny hablaron un poco de lo que seguiría con ellos nuevamente como compañeros de trabajo. Acordaron evitarse lo más posible. Más exactamente, eso acordó Sonya.

—Ve esto por el lado amable, es una forma de que Cassie no se desaparezca de la base— dijo él, sonriendo de lado.

Estaba acompañando a Sonya a la salida.

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Además, es el pretexto perfecto para ponerte las manos encima nena— susurró justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dejando a una Sonya enrojecida y bastante molesta.

* * *

 ** _Tenía ganas de escribir algo simple y agradable. Las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas 7u7_**

 ** _¡LOS(AS) AMO A TODOS POR SEGUIR LEYÉNDOME!_**


End file.
